Traktat
by Madi92
Summary: Atlantyda jest odcięta od Ziemi, Widma czają się za rogiem. Elizabeth udaje się na planetę w celu zawarcia sojuszu, jednak cena jego zawarcia jest znacznie większa niż myślała...
1. Chapter 1

_Wpadł mi do głowy pomysł na napisanie ficka do SGA :P Nie wiem jak wam się spodoba...Zobaczymy :P Oczywiście postacie nie należą do mnie, bla, bla, bla._

* * *

Fioletowo-niebieskie drzewa przypominające ziemskie świerki oraz brzozy rysowały się na tle pomarańczowej smugi ciągnącej się za zachodzącym słońcem. Słońcem, które idealnie odbijało się na równej tafli jeziora i nadawało całemu krajobrazowi magiczny klimat. Wiatr delikatnie kołysał wierzchołkami drzew oraz drewnianymi łódkami, które przycumowane były do pomostu na wodzie. Jeśli wytężyło się wzrok, to w tak niekorzystnym świetle, na widocznej w oddali wyspie na środku jeziora, można było dostrzec boczną wieżę zamku. Posiadłość ta była własnością księcia Fryderyka V Pogromcy, do którego właśnie się udawali, aby zawiązać sojusz.

Kilka dni temu SGA-3 wróciło z M17 VK1 z informacją, że władca owej planety jest zainteresowany wymianą handlową, jednak dokona takiej tylko, jeśli przywódczyni Atlantydy sama zaszczyci go swoją obecnością. Elizabeth doskonale pamiętała moment, w którym rozpoczęły się szczegółowe przygotowania do misji. Bądź, co bądź nie zawsze opuszczała miasto, a misja dyplomatyczna na taką skalę, była tego warta. W końcu zapasy kończyły się z prędkością światła, a nie mogli liczyć na jakikolwiek ratunek ze strony Ziemi. Byli odcięci, bez ZPMu i z czającym się zza rogiem potężnym wrogiem. Potrzebowali nie tylko zapasów, ale również przyjaciół, o sprawnym module punktu zerowego nie wspominając. Ta misja była dla nich szansą, więc jeśli Elizabeth musiała sama pofatygować się, by prowadzić negocjacje, nikt nie chciał ryzykować utratą jej życia. Miasto było nią, a ona miastem. Jak dwie połówki jabłka, nie mogące bez siebie istnieć. Dlatego też major Sheppard nakazał zachowanie wprost przesadnej ostrożności i zwiększył oddziały marines o kilka dodatkowych osób. Chodziło przecież o przywódczynię miasta Przodków.

Dwie drużyny: SGA-1 oraz SGA-3, kilku naukowców, Elizabeth i do tego kilku marines, jako jej osobista ochrona spakowali się w całe dwa dni i ruszyli przez wrota, na spotkanie z księciem, by negocjować umowę handlową. Atlantyda została pod czujnym okiem dr Carsona oraz dr Zelenki na czas jej nieobecności.

Elizabeth ponownie spojrzała na zapierający dech w piersi widok, a następnie dotknęła opuszkami swoich palców słuchawki.

- Atlantyda, tu Weir. Jesteśmy na miejscu, zameldujemy się za dwadzieścia osiem godzin.- powiedziała.

- Dr Weir powodzenia i uważajcie na siebie. Bez odbioru.

Gdy głos jej przyjaciela oraz CMO ucichł, błękitna tafla horyzontu zdarzeń rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Wrota zamknęły się, a kobieta połączyła się ze swoim dowódcą militarnym. Oznajmiła mu, że wszyscy są na miejscu, po czym poprawiła swój ekwipunek. Ruszyła przed siebie w kierunku pomostu, gdzie już czekali na nich ludzie księcia oraz kilka drewnianych łodzi, które miały ich zabrać na wyspę. Nie przeszła nawet kilku kroków, kiedy dołączyła do niej Teyla oraz dwóch marines. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na granatowe niebo z pomarańczową poświatą. Wpatrywała się w nie przez cały rejs łodzią. Nie przestała nawet, kiedy stanęła na drugim brzegu jeziora.

Wokół niej tętniło życie: rybacy zwijali swoje sieci, kilka kobiet zamiatało przed swoimi domami, a dzieci biegały i cieszyły się ostatnimi godzinami błogiej zabawy na świeżym powietrzu. McKay narzekał na kolejne dziecko, które za nim podążało, a porucznik Ford koordynował przemieszczenie się z przystani do zamku.

- Elizabeth?- usłyszała swoje imię i odwróciła się. Ujrzała stojącego za sobą majora.- Możemy ruszać dalej.

- Tak, już idę.- odpowiedziała i posłała ostanie tęskne spojrzenie w niebo. John przysunął się bliżej i teraz stali ramię w ramię.

Sheppard otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Coś odpowiedniego, jednak słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Spojrzał tylko na swoją szefową, która wygląda wyjątkowo pięknie na tle bajecznego zamku oraz lśniącej wody jeziora. Nie wiedział jak wiele czasu upłynęło zanim kobieta przyłapała go na gapieniu, jednak, kiedy pochwyciła jego wzrok, John zmieszał się. Nie był jakimś nieśmiałym czy niedoświadczonym typem, wręcz przeciwnie. Kobiety za nim biegały, potrafił je uwodzić, a następnie porzucać w taki sposób, by zachować jeszcze ich przyjaźń i inne korzyści. Przy niej natomiast całe jego doświadczenie i sztuczki były niczym, jeden jej uśmiech, a on z powrotem czuł się jak nastolatek przed pierwszą randką. John opuścił wzrok, po czym podał jej swoja dłoń, którą ona przyjęła i poprowadził ją do karocy.

* * *

Powozem przejechali po twardej drodze do bram zamku, po drodze mijając poustawiane jeden obok drugiego kamienne domy i stojących przed nimi zaciekawionych ich przybyciem, mieszkańców grodu. Jak zauważyła Elizabeth, gród ten nie różnił się niczym znaczącym od ziemskich posiadłości średniowiecznych królów oraz książąt. Kamienne domy, jedno bądź dwu piętrowe, przykryte strzechą, przed nimi malutkie ganki, na których hodowano kury bądź też prosiaki. Kobiety w długich kolorowych szatach krzątały się przed domami, pozdrawiając przejezdnych. Chłopcy biegali z drewnianymi mieczami udając, że są rycerzami. Podskakując oraz krzycząc przy tym radośnie. Natomiast dziewczęta bawiły się szmacianymi lalkami, od czasu do czasu posyłając ciekawskie spojrzenia w kierunku karocy z książęcym herbem. Elizabeth westchnęła. Życie toczyło się swoim biegiem, mimo zagrożenia ze strony Wraith i innych wrogów. Ludzie cieszyli się każdą chwilą, jaka była im dana.

Karoca stanęła na zamkowym dziedzińcu, jej drzwi otworzyły się i w tym samym momencie rozległ się donośny dźwięk trąbek. John wysiadł pierwszy, po czym podał szefowej swoją dłoń, tym samym jej pomagając. Elizabeth wyszła z powozu i ujrzała przed sobą imponującej wielkości zamek z granitu. Rozejrzała się dokładnie po dziedzińcu, na którym stały trzy purpurowe karoce ze złotymi emblematami oraz książęcym herbem. Ten sam herb, złoty miecz opleciony czerwona różą na granatowym tle, zdobił wszystkie sztandary, zawieszone przed wejściem do zamku, na wieżach oraz murach. W oddali zobaczyła kilku rycerzy oraz dwa osiodłane konie, prowadzące do stajni. Kobieta odszukała wzrokiem resztę swoich przyjaciół, stali oni pod główną bramą. Sierżant Dorenth rozmawiał z mężczyzną, po pięćdziesiątce, podczas gdy kilku tragarzy zabrało ich rzeczy i wnosili je środka.

- Nazywam się Joachim, jestem doradcą księcia Fryderyka. Witam was na Kostalii.- ukłonił się, gdy tylko John i Elizabeth podeszli do reszty.

- Major John Sheppard oraz doktor Elizabeth Weir.- przedstawił ich sierżant Dorenth. Joachim ujął dłoń Elizabeth i pocałował.

- Lady Elizabeth, to zaszczyt. Twa uroda, o pani, przyćmiewa blask najjaśniejszych gwiazd nad kostalijskim niebem. Pozwoli pani, że zaprowadzę cię oraz resztę do waszych komnat.- doradca poprowadził ją do środka zamku, a za nimi podążył John oraz cała reszta przybyłych.- Książę spotka się z panią jeszcze przed uroczystą kolacją i balem.

Przeszli szeroki korytarz, potem następny i jeszcze jedne. W końcu stanęli u podnóża kręconych schodów. Zamiast jednak na nie wejść, skręcili w kolejny przedsionek i znaleźli się w kolejnym korytarzu, tym razem pełnym portretów. Elizabeth przyglądnęła się każdemu z nich.

- To przodkowie Jego Wysokości.- oznajmił Joachim, po czym zatrzymał się przed dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami ze złotymi klamkami.

Dwie służące, które ulokowały już całą resztę przybyszów w poprzednich pokojach, teraz otworzyły drzwi. Kobieta weszła do środka, a przestronny apartament rozświetlił się. Drewniana podłoga, była przykryta ogromnym, ręcznie haftowanym czerwonym dywanem, na którym także znalazł się herb księcia. Po lewej stronie stała szafa, a obok niej parawan i lustro. Między nimi pojedyncze, drewniane drzwi. Elizabeth podeszła do nich, chcąc je otworzyć, ale służka ją uprzedziła. W drugim pomieszczeniu stała tylko wanna oraz toaleta. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do młodej dziewczyny, po czym spojrzała w drugim kierunku, na królewskie łoże z baldachimem. Znajdowało się ono zaraz przy wejściu na balkon.

- Mam nadzieję, że apartament będzie ci odpowiadać, pani.

- Jest wspaniały, dziękuję.

- Anna i Terra pomogą ci w przygotowaniach do balu, moja pani.- Joachim ukłonił się.- Oddalę się, by powiadomić księcia.

Elizabeth kiwnęła głową w stronę mężczyzny, a ten wycofał się do drzwi, po czym zamknął je za sobą. Kobieta jeszcze raz odeszła pokój, po czym wyszła na balkon. Przystanęła przy balustradzie opierając o nią swoje łokcie. Nie był to jej ulubiony balkon na Atlantydzie, ale widok także był niesamowity: ogromny ogród z fontanną na samym środku.

- Pani?- głos jednej ze służek wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Weir odwróciła się, a rudowłosa dziewczyna dygnęła.- Już czas na kąpiel.

- Oczywiście. Jak ci na imię?

- Jestem Terra, a to moja siostra Anna. Będziemy ci usługiwać, pani, przez cały twój pobyt.- odparła dziewczyna, prowadząc Elizabeth do łazienki. Anna właśnie kończyła nalewać wodę do wanny. Co zdziwiło panią doktor, to fakt, iż służąca nie używała wiadra, tylko niewidocznego do tej pory kranu. Postanowiła jednak nie pytać o to dziewczyn, gdyż mogłoby to być trochę niegrzeczne z jej strony. McKay pewnie i tak podzieli się z nią swoim odkryciem za kilka godzin, wystarczyły tylko poczekać.

Tymczasem kobieta rozebrała się do naga i weszła do wanny. Anna wlała do wody zapachowych olejków, po czym chwyciła za myjkę i zaczęła myć Elizabeth. Terra natomiast zajęła się pielęgnacją włosów kobiety.

* * *

John wyszedł ze swojego apartamentu, który dzielił z porucznikiem Fordem oraz doktorem McKay, gdyż nie mógł już słuchać narzekań naukowca. Przystanął przy drzwiach znajdujących się naprzeciwko i położył na nich dłoń. Zanim zdecydował się zapukać, drzwi otworzyły się, a z nich wyszły dwie młode kobiety. Major posłał im czarujący uśmiech, po czym odwrócił wzrok w kierunku pokoju. Zauważył znajomą postać swojej szefowej.

- Wow, wyglądasz olśniewająco.- powiedział, kiedy Elizabeth podeszła do niego i ujęła go pod ramię. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, źrenice rozszerzyły się. Kobieta miała na sobie długą czerwoną suknię, która podkreślała kolor jej oczu. Niesforne loczki, teraz upięte były w fantazyjna fryzurę.

- Dziękuje, ty też prezentujesz się bardzo przystojnie.- zarumieniła się.- Do twarzy ci w tej tunice.

John spojrzał w jej oczy, uśmiechając się. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, lecz słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Przełknął ślinę, aby trochę je nawilżyć. W tym momencie w korytarzu pojawiła się reszta jego drużyny. Wszyscy mężczyźni nosili podobne lniane spodnie oraz kolorowe tuniki, natomiast Teyla niebieską suknie, nieco skromniejszą niż Elizabeth. Cała atlantydzka delegacja wyruszyła przed siebie.

Spotkanie z księciem miało odbyć się w sali audiencyjnej, przed samym balem. Kiedy Elizabeth oraz SGA-1 weszli do ogromnego pomieszczenia, zastali je pełne ludzi. Każdy chciał ujrzeć oraz powitać nowych przyjaciół. Oczywiście zanim doszli do tronu, Joachim zaanonsował ich przybycie. Książę podniósł wzrok z dokumentu, który podpisywał i odprawił posłów, którzy przy nim stali. Następnie wstał i skierował się w ich kierunku. Elizabeth skłoniła się, tak jak poinstruowała ją Terra, a reszta jej towarzyszy uczyniła podobnie. Fryderyk podszedł do nich, wyciągając w kierunku przywódczyni Atlantydy dłoń, którą ona przyjęła wstając. Dopiero wtedy ujrzała go w całej jego okazałości.

Dobrze zbudowany, wysoki mężczyzna, o kruczoczarnych długich włosach oraz brązowych oczach. Przyodziany w fioletową tunikę ze złotymi emblematami oraz książęcym herbem, fioletowe spodnie i wysokie czarne buty do jazdy konnej. Złoty pas, do którego przyczepiona była pochwa z mieczem.

- Wasza wysokość, pozwolisz, że przedstawię: Lady Elizabeth z Atlantydy, Lady Teyla z Athos, major John Sheppard, porucznik Ford oraz doktor Rodney McKay.- oznajmił Joachim, który zaraz wycofał się w tłum.

- Moja pani.- powiedział nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Elizabeth, uniósł jej dłoń do ust i pocałował.- Jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza niż powiadają.

John naprężył mięśnie, chcąc zrobić krok do przodu, jednak ręka Teyli na jego ramieniu momentalnie go powstrzymała. Kobieta pokiwała tylko głową. Major ustąpił, jednak bacznie obserwował księcia. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki monarcha wpatrywał się w jego szefową. Nie były to przyjacielskie spojrzenia, raczej pełne namiętności, tęsknoty i pożądania. Dokładnie takie same, jakie on sam posyłał jej, gdy tego nie widziała. Czuł, że podczas tygodniowej wizyty na planecie, bardzo dużo może się wydarzyć, nie koniecznie dobrego.

- Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt pani i usiądziesz u mego boku podczas uczty? Przedyskutujemy sojusz miedzy naszymi nacjami.- zapytał.

- Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość.

Książę podał jej swoje ramię, które przyjęła i poprowadził ją do wyjścia. Za nimi ruszyła reszta dworzan oraz SGA-1.

* * *

**TBC**?


	2. Chapter 2

Jadalnia była jeszcze większa niż sala tronowa. W jej centralnej części ustawiono długi stół oraz kilkanaście hebanowych krzeseł z miękkimi poduszkami w kremowym kolorze. Kiedy Elizabeth weszła do pomieszczenia z księciem, służba, która obsługiwała stół, ukłoniła się. Fryderyk kiwnął głową, po czym poprowadził przywódczynię Atlantydów do końca stołu. Odsunął jej krzesło po swojej prawicy, a kiedy kobieta usiadła, zajął swoje miejsce. Tymczasem lokaje posadzili resztę towarzystwa. John znalazł się zaraz obok swojej szefowej, później dopiero Teyla, Eiden, Rodney i reszta delegacji.

Po sali rozniósł się dźwięk trąbek. Dwóch ubranych w barwy rodowe trębaczy oznajmiło właśnie, iż podano do stołu, na co lokaje jednocześnie unieśli w górę srebrne pokrywy z talerzy. Dworzanom ukazały się wspaniałe potrawy, od przeróżnych sałatek i egzotycznych owoców po kilka rodzajów mięs i pasztetów. Rodney otworzył oczy ze zdumienia, oczywiście, jako wielki smakosz musiał spróbować każdej z tej potraw. „Kto wie czy smakują równie dobrze jak wyglądają?" Pomyślał. Trębacze zatrąbili ponownie, a zgromadzeni na uczcie ludzie rozpoczęli posiłek.

Kolacja była przepyszna, jednak mimo obietnicy książę i Elizabeth nie poświęcili ani chwili na omówienie sojuszu. Zamiast tego Fryderyk uraczył kobietę opowieściami o swoim narodzie, kulturze i zwyczajach. Zafascynowana, słuchała go uważnie, potakując. Od czasu do czasu wtrącała kilka słów komentarza, bądź jakieś pytanie. Przyjemna pogawędka trwała w najlepsze, przywódcy byli tak pochłonięci sobą, że żadne z nich nie zauważyło obserwującego ich Johna.

Major nie był w najlepszym humorze odkąd zobaczył nostalgiczne spojrzenia księcia w kierunku jego Elizabeth. Podczas kolacji spojrzenia te nie tylko się nasiliły, ale dr Weir zaczęła wyraźnie filtrować z monarchą. To sprawiło, że humor Johna ze złego przekształcił się w beznadziejny. W dodatku odezwały się w nim pierwotne cechy, zazdrość i niekontrolowana zaborczość w stosunku do ukochanej kobiety.

„Chwila! Ukochanej? Skąd taka myśl! Elizabeth jest tylko moją szefową, no i oczywiście cholernie seksowną kobietą. Wiele razy wyobrażałem sobie jak ściągam z niej ubrania, a jej długie nogi oplatają mnie w pasie. Mogę się zgodzić z tym, że jej pożądam, ale miłość?" Pomyślał.

- Majorze, wszystko w porządku?- głos Teyli oderwał go od przemyśleń.

- Hm… tak, tak. Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.- odparł mało przekonująco.

- Na pewno? Nawet nie tknąłeś jedzenia, a musze przyznać, jest smaczne.- odpowiedziała. Widząc jednak, że jej przyjaciel myślami jest daleko stąd, powędrowała wzrokiem po sali, aby w końcu spojrzeć w to samo miejsce i na tą samą osobę, co John. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu majora.- Oni tylko rozmawiają.

John odwrócił wzrok od roześmianej Elizabeth i teraz zaciekle wpatrywał się w brązowe oczy Teyli. Następnie zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.- chwycił do ręki widelec, po czym nabił na niego kawałek mięsa i włożył do ust.

Teyla ponownie spojrzała na Elizabeth, a potem na Johna.

- Oczywiście.- wymamrotała ironicznie, wracając do własnego posiłku.

Dźwięk trąbek ponownie wypełnił pomieszczenie i goście wytarli usta oraz dłonie w lniane serwetki. Kiedy odłożyli je na talerze, opróżnili kieliszki z czerwonym winem, a służba sprzątnęła ze stołów. Elizabeth zauważyła orkiestrę w kącie sali, która najwyraźniej szykowała się do występu. Kobieta odwróciła wzrok, książę uśmiechnął się w jej kierunku, wiec i ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Jego dłoń odnalazła jej, ściskając lekko. Niespodziewany kontakt sprawił, że ciało Elizabeth pobudziło się. Przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz. Nic dziwnego skoro żadnej mężczyzna nie dotykał jej od dłuższego czasu, a co dopiero taki postawny i interesujący. Wstrzymała oddech. Tymczasem na stołach pojawiły się kieliszki z szampanem oraz drobne przekąski. Orkiestra zaczęła grać.

- Zechcesz uczynić mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczyć ze mną, moja pani?- zapytał.

- Wasza wys…- książę przyłożył palec do jej ust, następnie pogłaskał policzek kobiety.

- Na imię mi Fryderyk. Będzie mi niezmiernie miło, gdyby pani raczyła mnie tak nazywać. Tytuły są dla poddanych, a my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Zgodzisz się z tym, lady Elizabeth?

Kiwnęła głową i posłała mu promienny uśmiech.

- Jeśli tylko będziesz mi mówić Elizabeth, Fryderyku. I tak, z przyjemnością z tobą zatańczę.

Książę nie czekał długo. Wstał i skłonił się, a następnie ujął dłoń dr Weir, poprowadził ją na środek sali. Przyjęli ramę taneczną, a gdy orkiestra rozpoczęła pierwsze takty walca, mężczyzna z łatwością poprowadził ją w rytm muzyki. Po chwili dołączyły do nich inne pary, a po kilku minutach parkiet całkowicie się zapełnił.

Bal trwał w najlepsze, Elizabeth albo tańczyła z księciem, albo też rozmawiała a najważniejszymi osobami w królestwie. Nawiązanie stosunków dyplomatycznych było teraz najważniejsze, więc nie poświęcała swoim towarzyszom zbyt dużo uwagi. Mimo to, jak tylko miała chwilę, zerkała w ich kierunku. Ford zniknął z kolejną partnerką na parkiecie. Teyla krążyła po pomieszczeniu nawiązując nowe znajomości, Rodney natomiast siedział przy stole i delektował się daniami.

Kobieta wytwornie skłoniła się dziedzicowi jednaj z najpotężniejszych rodzin na planecie, z którym właśnie skończyła tańczyć, po czym skierowała się do stołu. Przeszła przez salę wymieniając uśmiechy i kilka słów z każdym, którego mijała. W końcu usiadła obok gawędzącej Teyli z Rodneyem, uśmiechając się do przyjaciół.

- Uff… muszę się czegoś napić.- oznajmiła chwytając nietknięty kieliszek z kastalijskim specjałem, czerwonym winem.

- Wygląda na to, że doskonale się bawisz.

- Odprężające doświadczenie, musze przyznać. Jednak nie wyobrażam sobie, aby moje życie mogło się składać z samych takich przyjęć. - Teyla kiwnęła głową.

- Książę wydaje się być dość… powiedziałabym oczarowany twoją osobą.

Elizabeth speszyła się, na jej policzkach pojawiły się czerwone wypieki. Opuściła głowę i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na delektowaniu się winem. Po kryjomu odszukała Fryderyka wśród tłumu. Zanim jednak mężczyzna dojrzał ją dostrzec, w polu widzenia pojawił się uśmiechnięty John, jak zwykle otoczony wianuszkiem kobiet. Nie wiedząc, czemu, poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. Dowódca militarny Atlantydy zbliżał się w jej stronę z każdym krokiem.

- 'Lizabeth.- wyszczerzył zęby siadając obok dr Weir.

- Majorze, dobrze, że pan przyszedł. Musze wam coś powiedzieć. Myślę, że może to mieć istotne znaczenie, nie tylko dla ekspedycji, ale dla całej galaktyki…

- Rodney! Do rzeczy!

- A tak… Jak już mówiłem moje odkrycie jest całkiem zadawalające…- urwał mierząc wzrokiem wszystkie zachwycone młode panny, które nadal otaczały Shepparda.- Ale powinniśmy to załatwić na osobności.

Elizabeth westchnęła, a Teyla przewróciła oczami. Oby dwie panie wymownie spojrzały na Johna. Major zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszek.

- Panie wybaczą, interesy wzywają.

- Sir Johnie, mam nadzieję, że zatańczy pan ze mną. Sir, Johnie, a co ze mną? Obiecał mi pan opowiedzieć o swoich przygodach, mój panie!- rozległ się chórek dziewczęcych głosów, które za wszelką cenę chciały zdobyć uwagę majora Shepparda.

- Obiecuję, że poświecę każdej z was taniec, jak tylko załatwię wszystkie niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy.- odparł wstając, po czym podał rękę Elizabeth.- Pozwolisz, moja pani?

W oczach Elizabeth pojawiły się tańczące iskierki, jej twarz widocznie promieniała. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło w stronę współtowarzysza, przyjmując dłoń. Wstała i wsunęła rękę między jego ramię. John poprowadził ją przez salę na taras, Rodney i Teyla podążyli za nimi

* * *

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

Strażnicy otworzyli przed nimi drzwi i cała czwórka znalazła się na tarasie. Gwiazdy wypełniły niebo, a księżyc oświetlał swoim blaskiem ogród, który rozciągał się przed nimi. Wystarczyło zejść po szerokich schodach, by znaleźć się na trawniku. Elizabeth, cały czas trzymając Johna pod ramię stanęła przy balustradzie, by spojrzeć na cudowny widok przed nią.

- Jak tu pięknie.- westchnęła. John spojrzał na jej rozpromienioną twarz, uśmiechając się.

- Tak, tak. A możemy przejść do tego fragmentu, gdzie ja nawijam, a wy słuchacie?- powiedział trochę zirytowany McKay. Kobieta odwróciła się, puszczając ramię przyjaciela i przyjmując swój pokerowy wyraz twarzy.

- Oczywiście Rodney, co chciałeś nam przekazać?

- A więc jak już mówiłem znalezisko to może okazać się bardzo pomocne. O ile moje przypuszczenia są właściwe i…

- McKay! Do rzeczy.- krzyknął major.

- No dobrze. Widzieliście ich krany, system oświetlenia?

- Przypomina urządzenia Pradawnych.- zauważyła Tayla, na co Rodney wyprostował się posyłając Atosiance „strzałkę".

- Dokładnie. System oświetlenia, jest nieco zmodyfikowany, ale przypomina ten z Atlantydy. Natomiast ich krany. Ciekawe, nawet my takich nie mamy. W dodatku mogę się założyć, że wioski mają dostęp do bieżącej wody i prądu. Co tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że coś takiego musi mieć jakieś stałe źródło zasilania.

- Myślisz, że mogą korzystać z ZPM?- zapytała Elizabeth.

- Wszystko jest możliwe. Przeprowadzę jeszcze kilka analiz i badań, a ty tymczasem wypytaj księcia.

- Zdaje się, że będziesz miała okazje. Twój kochaś właśnie się pojawił.- odparł zaczepliwie John, próbując ukryć zazdrość w swoim głosie. Elizabeth posłała majorowi mordercze spojrzenie, a Rodney i Teyla, którzy stali tyłem do wejścia, odwrócili się. Ujrzeli zbliżającego się księcia.

- Elizabeth, wszystko w porządku? Szukałem cię!

- Tak. Musieliśmy się nad czymś naradzić.- posłała mu mały uśmiech, na co John przewrócił oczami.

- W takim razie ufam, iż wszystko załatwione. Zechcesz najdroższa, towarzyszyć mi podczas spaceru?- podał jej dłoń, czekając aż spełni jego prośbę. Wtedy zorientował się, jaki nietakt popełnił.- Oczywiście, jeżeli twoi towarzysze nie mają nic przeciwko temu.

- Są dorośli! Niech robią, co chcą.- wymamrotał McKay i odszedł w stronę bufetu. Teyla wymownie spojrzała na Johna, przeczuwając, że nie ma zamiaru spuszczać z Elizabeth wzroku. Kiedy to nie pomogło, głęboko westchnęła.

- Zdaje się, że obiecałeś mi taniec, majorze.- Teyla chwyciła go pod ramię. John ani drgnął.- Majorze!

- Tak już idę. Chwila.- powiedział, po czym uruchomił radio i przywołał do siebie dwóch sierżantów. Gdy tylko panowie przeszli przez drzwi i zasalutowali, John odparł.- Niech Wasza Wysokość nie bierze tego do siebie, ale będę spokojniejszy, jeśli dr Weir będzie miała ochronę.

- Oczywiście. Mogę tylko zapewnić, że z mojej strony nic jej nie grozi, majorze. Jednak spełnię twą prośbę, panie. W końcu jesteście moimi gośćmi.

- No to ustalone. Teyla, prowadź na parkiet!- powiedział zadowolony. Opuścili taras zostawiając Elizabeth z księciem oraz ochroną. John jednak myślami był nieobecny. Teyla wiedziała co, a raczej kto jest tego przyczyną, jednak na razie postanowiła milczeć. Sheppard już raz się wymigał od rozmowy i pewnie zrobi to po raz kolejny.

John był spokojniejszy, że Elizabeth jest pod czujnym okiem jego ludzi, jednak nadal zadręczał się, że to on nie jest na miejscu monarchy. No cóż teraz już nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Przez ostatnie miesiące poznał szefową, mógł nawet rzec, że w pewnym stopniu są przyjaciółmi. Elizabeth mogła poszczycić się inteligencją, dobrocią serca, szczodrością, rozwagą, ale była również niereformowaną romantyczką. Nawet, jeśli próbowała to ukryć. On i tak wiedział. Od nieszczęsnej burzy, podczas której Geni zaatakowali miasto, John stał się jej cieniem, najbliższym powiernikiem i doradcą. Byli praktycznie nierozłączni, z punktu profesjonalnego. Prywatnie także szło im całkiem dobrze. Przestali ze sobą walczyć, mimo wszystkich sprzeczek zaczęli szanować decyzje drugiego, wspólnie analizować sytuacje, a co najważniejsze zaufali sobie.

A teraz jego piękna i niezwykle pociągająca szefowa spędzała czas w towarzystwie przystojnego księcia, który w dodatku był kawalerem. I jak miała go nie zżerać zazdrość?

- Teyla wybacz, ale nie mam ochoty na taniec. Chyba udam się do siebie.- powiedział, gdy stanęli nieopodal tańczących par.

- Wiem, John. Ja też nie mam ochoty tańczyć. Jednak musiałam coś wymyśleć, zanim zaprowadziłbyś dr Weir do jej komnaty i kazał zamknąć. Naprawdę majorze, nie możesz się tak zachowywać. Elizabeth jest dorosłą, rozsądną kobietą. Wie co robi, poza tym ten sojusz jest bardzo ważny. Nigdy by ci nie wybaczyła, jeśli książę obraziłby się i to właśnie przez twoją zazdrość.

- Moją zazdrość. O czym ty do cholery mówisz?- wysyczał, a następnie rozejrzał się czy aby nikt nie podsłuchał ich wymiany zdań.

- Nie jestem ślepa, majorze. Widzę jak patrzysz na Elizabeth i jak robi to książę. Obydwaj pożeracie ją wzrokiem, pragniecie, szukacie jej towarzystwa. Jest dla was jedyną kobietą na sali, najpiękniejszym prezentem. Znam to spojrzenie, to miłość.

- Łoh… Teyla teraz chyba trochę przesadzasz! Elizabeth jest moją szefową, przyjaciółką. Nie darzę jej żadnym innym uczuciem.

- Czyżby?- zdziwiła się kobieta. John chwycił ją pod ramię i pociągnął w najbliższy korytarz.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale powtarzam jeszcze raz! Między mną, a dr Weir niczego nie ma.

- Wiem, ale nie ukrywaj przede mną faktu, że chciałbyś, aby coś było. Jestem zarówno przyjaciółką twoja, jak i Elizabeth, majorze. Mogę ci pomóc!- powiedziała. John zaniemówił, poluźnił uścisk na łokciu Teyli.- Poza tym sam fakt, iż tak bardzo zaprzeczasz, że nic was nie łączy, świadczy jak bardzo ci zależy.

- Ta rozmowa prowadzi do nikąd. Dobranoc Teyla.- John uniósł ręce w górę, po czym przeczesał swoje niesforne włosy, ciężko wzdychając. Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, pozostawiając Atosiankę samą.

Sheppard przeszedł korytarz, a kiedy zniknął za rogiem, oparł się o ścianę. Rozejrzał się dokładnie, pomieszczenie było puste. Tylko kilka metrów dzieliło go od komnaty. Nabrał powietrza w płuca, zaciskając obie pięści.

„Mało brakowało. Cholera jasna, naprawdę jestem zazdrosny o Elizabeth w takim stopniu, że Teyla plecie coś o miłości? Swoja drogą, jak mam nie być zazdrosny, kiedy ten lalusiowaty książę w sukience, non stop za nią łazi, próbując zając moje miejsce. O nie, do tej pory ja byłem najważniejszym bohaterem w jej życiu i tak pozostanie. Żaden księżulek mi nie przeszkodzi. Niech zna swoje miejsce. Elizabeth jest moja! Jeśli ktokolwiek ma mieć ją w łóżku, to będę ja!"

Spojrzał na obraz przedstawiający władcę planety, napinając w przypływie złości całe swoje ciało. Nie wiedział nawet, że ktoś może obudzić w nim najbardziej pierwotne instynkty. Nie poznawał siebie. Zachowywał się jak jaskiniowiec. Pożądanie i zazdrość zawładnęła jego ciałem. Od dawna wiedział, że dla Elizabeth jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, ale jeśli chodziło o jej obronę i bezpieczeństwo, był w stanie przekroczyć granice niemożliwości.

* * *

Tymczasem dr Weir z Fryderykiem na ramieniu, spacerowała po ogrodzie. Jej ochrona podążała za nimi w odpowiedniej odległości, która umożliwiała prywatną rozmowę oraz szybką interwencję w razie potrzeby. Przeszli obok fontanny, udając się w stronę różowych wierzb.

- Mamy piękną noc.- oznajmiła.

- Owszem. Jedną z najpiękniejszych w sezonie, moja pani.

- Chciałabym się tyle dowiedzieć o tym miejscu, jednak wydaje się, że mam tak mało czasu.- Elizabeth spojrzała na partnera z uśmiechem.- Opowiedz mi o wszystkim. O zamku, o tobie.

- Co byś chciała wiedzieć, najdroższa?

- Wybacz mi śmiałość, lecz dr McKay zauważył kilka urządzeń podobnych do Atlantydzkich.

- Tak, widzisz mój prapraprzodek był wielkim budowniczym. W jego żyłach płynęła krew ludzka, jak i Pradawnych. Nie wiadomo, czemu został on wygnany z jednej z ich placówek, jak to mówicie. Przybył na Kostalię i tutaj poznał miejscową księżniczkę, w której się zakochał. Nie miał jednak środków, by pojąć ją za małżonkę, więc obiecał jej ojcu pałac i broń, która obroni wioski przed Wraith. Mój pradziad zgodził się i oddał mu rękę córki. Pobrali się, a krótko potem urodził im się syn. Niestety w tym czasie Wriath rozpoczęły żerowania. Księżniczka i jej ojciec zostali pojmani wraz z tysiącami kostalijczyków. Astalius, bo tak nazywał się półczłowiek ukrył syna w murach pałacu, który zbudował.

- Udało im się przeżyć?- zapytał zaciekawiona kobieta.

- Tak. Astalius wychował syna, jednocześnie pracując nad potężną bronią. Mijały lata, a Wraith wracały. W końcu i zabrały półczłowieka. Jego syn pojął za żonę wiejską dziewuchę, płodząc z nią Fryderyka, pierwszego tego imienia. Takie są losy mojego rodu.

- Co się stało z tą bronią? Udało mu się ukończyć projekt?

- Niestety. Wiele lat szukaliśmy w kronikach jakiś wzmianek na temat owej broni, jednak nic nie znaleźliśmy. Uczeni uznali ją za zwykłą legendę.- odparł prowadząc ją do ławeczki, pod drzewem.

- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, jeśli mogę, oczywiście.- Elizabeth poczekała, aż książę kiwnie głową, a następnie pozwoliła sobie kontynuować.- Jeśli jeden z twoich przodków był Pradawnym, a zamek jest pełen ich urządzeń…

- Mamy jeszcze kilka placówek, które z pewnością dr McKay będzie chciał zobaczyć. Jutro otrzyma eskortę i odpowiednie pozwolenia.

- Dziękuję.- zatrzymała się, kładąc dłoń na jego torsie. - To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

- Dla mnie również, najdroższa. Zrobię wszystko, aby cię zadowolić.- pocałował jej dłoń, prowadząc ją do ławki. Para usiadła.

- Wracając do mojego pytania. Musicie jakoś zasilać to wszystko. Pytanie, jak?

- A tak, oczywiście. Mamy pewien sposób, w sumie dwa. Jednym z nich jest święty kryształ.

- Święty kryształ?- uniosła brew.

- Pomarańczowy kryształ przodków.- wytłumaczył. Elizabeth od razu zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi.

- Moi ludzie nazywają go Modułem Punktu Zerowego.- uśmiechnęła się, a następnie w uproszczeniu wytłumaczyła mu jak działa. Książę chwycił ją za rękę. Kiedy Elizabeth skończyła mówić, książę nic nie powiedział. Po prostu siedzieli w ciszy na ławce, przypatrując się masywnemu zamkowi. W końcu kobieta poczuła jego oddech na swojej szyi, następnie jego usta.- Co wasza wysokość robi?

- Czyż to nie oczywiste, najdroższa? Pragnę cię.

Fryderyk odgarnął lok, który wymknął się z jej koku. Jego place delikatnie muskały szyję kobiety. Po ciele Elizabeth przeszedł dreszczyk podniecenia. Wiedziała, iż jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, rankiem będzie bardzo żałować. Przybyła na misję dyplomatyczną, a nie po to, aby zaspokajać własne potrzeby. Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając ponieść się emocją, za co zaraz przeklęła się w myślach. Musiała odpuścić, odejść, przerwać tą sielankę.

„I gdzie teraz podziewa się moja ochrona? Uznali, że należy mi się chwila przyjemności?" Pomyślała wstając. Elizabeth zrobiła krok do tyłu, opuszczając wzrok. Zaczęła prostować dół sukni, aby tylko nie okazać swojego zażenowania.

Fryderyk zmarszczył brwi. Nie był przyzwyczajony, aby kobiety mu odmawiały. Był czarującym, dość młodym, bo niespełna czterdziestoletnim monarchą. Każda z panien chciałaby znaleźć się na miejscu dr Weir, byłby zachwycone taką okazją. Jednak ona wyraźnie się broniła, jakby coś ją powstrzymywało.

- Moja droga, czy coś nie tak? Czy ja…

- To nie twoja wina, tylko moja. Ja… ja… nie mogę, wasza wysokość

- Jesteś przyrzeczona innemu?- zaprzeczyła.- A więc o co chodzi? Czyżbym cię nie pociągał, moja pani?

- Nie, o boże nie, to znaczy…- urwała, jej twarz przybrała odcień purpury. Dr Weir wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzał w oczy partnera.- Wasza wysokość, jest bardzo przystojnym i interesującym mężczyzną.

- Więc o co chodzi?- wyprostował się, podchodząc bliżej. Dłoń Fryderyka spoczęła na policzku kobiety.

- Przybyłam tutaj, aby negocjować z Waszą wysokością traktat, między naszymi nacjami. Nie mogę zaprzepaścić tego, przez własną głupotę.

- Czy głupotą jest okazywać emocje?

- Nie, ale…

- Więc żadnego ale, moja droga. Po prostu czuj.

Książę zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Druga ręka mężczyzny chwyciła ją w pasie, przyciągając do jego torsu, gdzie Elizabeth położyła obie dłonie. Nachylił się, by połączyć ich usta. Z początku niewinnie, jedynie muskając się wargami, następnie coraz odważniej. Elizabeth uległa. Otworzyła usta, prosząc o więcej. Jej własne ciało przepełniła hormonalna euforia, domagając się jego dotyku, czułości, pieszczot. Umysł, zawsze pełen myśli, nie był teraz wstanie przetworzyć żadnej informacji. Cała poddała się urokowi księcia, oplatając swoje ręce wokół jego szyi i zanurzając place w jedwabistych włosach mężczyzny. Cichy jęk wydobył się z jej ust, kiedy te oderwały się od warg Fryderyka, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

„Oh John…" Pomyślała i wtedy czar prysł. Opamiętała się. Całowała mężczyznę, myśląc tymczasem o innym! I mało brakowało, aby wypowiedziałaby jego imię. O nie, nie imię jakiegoś tam mężczyzny, tylko jej zastępcy. Majora John Shepparda. Podczas, gdy całowała się jak napalona nastolatka na pierwszej randce, z księciem Fryderykiem V Pogromcą, najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na planecie, władcą Kostalii. Jak oparzona oderwała się od monarchy, jej twarz znowu pokrył szkarłatny rumieniec.

- Przepraszam, ja nie powinnam. Wasza wysokość musi mi wybaczyć.- wiedziała, że w tym momencie raczej marna z niej negocjatorka, która stawiła czoło setką niebezpiecznych ludzi. Plotła jak opętana, co tylko ślina przyniosła jej na język.- Będzie lepiej, jeśli udam się do własnej komnaty. Przepraszam.

Elizabeth szybkim krokiem opuściła szelmowsko uśmiechającego się księcia, chcąc uciec jak najdalej stąd. Jej twarz płonęła ze wstydu, w dodatku dwóch żołnierzy, którzy jej towarzyszyli pewnie widzieli całe zajście i jutro będzie o tym wiedzieć cała Atlantydzka delegacja, a po ich powrocie cała Atlantyda. „Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Co jeszcze pójdzie nie tak!"

* * *

- Perkinson? Chyba powinniśmy to zgłosić.- powiedział jeden marines do drugiego, kiedy ujrzeli jak dr Weir ucieka w stronę zamku, po dość ognistym pocałunku z księciem.

- Tak. Zrób to, Goldfish.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz!- odparł zszokowany mężczyzna. - Cenie swój tyłek i nie mam zamiaru zostać wysłanym przez majora Shepparda, wprost na statek Wraith za taką wiadomość. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że ślini się do pani doktor…

- A kto nie.- westchnął sierżant i spojrzał na dość przerażoną twarz współtowarzysza.- Ale masz racje, nikt nie ma ochoty zostać kolacją.

- To co, kamień, papier, nożyce?- zaproponował Peterson, a chwilę później zastanawiał się jak u diabła ma powiedzieć przełożonemu, co widział i ujść przy tym z życiem.

* * *

**TBC**?


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth wbiegła do zamku. Schodami i korytarzem udała się do komnaty. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, głęboko wzdychając. Następnie, po kolei rozpinając guziki sukni balowej, skierowała się do łazienki. Tam czekały na nią jej służące.

„Co ja sobie myślałam? Jak mogę się tak zachowywać? Jestem dorosłą kobietą, a nie nastolatką! Nie mogę wodzić cielęcym wzrokiem za księciem, nawet jeśli bardzo mnie pociąga. Tak po prostu nie można! Mam misję do wykonania i będę się trzymać planu. Podpisać traktat, zdobyć sojuszników, potencjalny ZPM i wrócić na Atlantydę. To priorytet. Ekspedycja i miasto są na pierwszym miejscu, moje osobiste odczucia nie wchodzą w grę. Żadnego wzdychania i ulegania mężczyznom. Nawet księciu."

Skarciła siebie w myślach. Suknia opadła na podłogę i Elizabeth zrobiła krok do przodu, aby z niej wyjść. Następnie weszła do wanny, zanurzając się w letniej wodzie. Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając Terrze rozplątać i rozczesać włosy.

„Z drugiej strony, brakuje mi mężczyzny. Minęło ile? Rok? Dwa? Odkąd kochałam się z Simonem. Nic dziwnego, że za każdym razem, kiedy Fryderyk uśmiecha się w moim kierunku, miękną mi kolana." Anna chwyciła gąbkę do ręki, by namydlić ciało Elizabeth.

-Jak się udał bal, moja pani?- głos Terry wyrwał ją z zamyślenia, odwróciła głowę by spojrzeć na młodą dziewczynę.

- Był wspaniały, chociaż nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takiego rodzaju przyjęć. Tam skąd pochodzę, no cóż powiedzmy, że nie praktykuje się już bali w takim stylu. Raczej mniej formalne uroczystości.- uśmiechnęła się w kierunku zachwyconych dziewcząt, po czym wróciła do moich przemyśleń.

„Rozmawiam sama ze sobą, mogę być szczera. Pragnę, żeby mnie dotknął. Oczywiście, lepiej gdyby był to John, ale nie mogę nawet marzyć o tym, że mnie pragnie. Nie on! Nawet nie jestem w jego typie, woli te wszystkie kosmitki w kusych strojach, jak Teyla. A jak ja mogę się z nimi równać? Jestem tylko nudną negocjatorką. Nie potrafię świetnie władać bronią, walczyć, nie nosze mini spódniczek, które zakrywają mniej, niż mój pasek do spodni. Nie, stu procentowo nie jestem w jego typie! Natomiast Fryderyk? Podobam mu się, o tak! Przecież mnie całował, czułam jego pożądanie. Szczerze on także nie jest mi obojętny, ale czy na wzajemnym przyciąganiu można zbudować związek?"

- Pani? Moja pani?

- Tak? Och!

Elizabeth zorientowała się, że służąca czeka, aż wyjdzie w wody, by móc ją osuszyć. Przeprosiła za nieuwagę małym uśmiechem, po czym pozwoliła sobie pomóc wyjść z wanny. Anna opatuliła ją ręcznikiem i dokładnie osuszyła, a następnie włożyła na nagie ciało dr Weir cieniutki peniuar. Gdy kobieta była już gotowa do snu, służące skłoniły się i opuściły komnatę. Tymczasem Elizabeth narzuciła na siebie cieniutki szlafrok i wyszła na balkon, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Stanęła przy barierce i oparła na niej dłonie, spoglądając w gwieździste niebo.

„Swoją drogą, kto tu mówi o związku! Jednak wykorzystanie gospodarza nie wchodzi w grę, nie mogę przecież się zabawić, a potem porzucić! Po pierwsze to mogłoby zachwiać i tak delikatny sojusz, a po drugie to nie w moim stylu. Nie oszukujmy się, nie jestem Sheppardem, który rozkochuje i łamie serca. Ja nie potrafię się tak szybko zaangażować. Mogę spokojnie uznać, że dzisiejszego wieczoru trochę mnie poniosło. Wypiłam więcej niż sobie na to pozwalam i takie są konsekwencje! Muszę stanowczo unikać alkoholu i jakichkolwiek romantycznych interakcji z mężczyznami. To nie służy mojemu wizerunkowi. Jestem przywódczynią Atlantydy, nie mogę pozwolić sobie na romans, z kimkolwiek. Czy to z Athosianinem, księciem Fryderykiem czy jakimś innym mężczyzną, a tym bardziej nie z Johnem Sheppardem!" Westchnęła.

- Nie mogę tak dłużej, czas wziąć się w garść! Od teraz będę zachowywać się jak przystało na przywódczynię, a nie samotną kobietę.- wyszeptała do siebie. Odwróciła się i wpadła wprost w ramiona swojego podwładnego.

* * *

John szybkim krokiem przemierzał wzdłuż i wszerz swój pokój. Nie był zmęczony, jednak nie miał też zamiaru wracać na sale balową. Nie, kiedy Elizabeth mogła tam być z księciem na swoim ramieniu, poza tym te wszystkie młode panny nie dawały mu spokoju. A teraz właśnie tego potrzebował najbardziej. Spokoju. Musiał przecież uciszyć skołatane nerwy, pomyśleć, zastanowić się.

„Teyla miała rację, może nie do końca, ale jednak. Nie mogę się tak zachowywać, jestem zazdrosny, a to nie pomoże w zawiązaniu sojuszu. Poza tym moja zaborczość w stosunku do Elizabeth jest bezpodstawna, przecież nie jesteśmy razem. Fakt pociąga mnie no, ale nadal pozostaje moją szefową! To wbrew regulaminowi."

John zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi do komnaty naprzeciw. Odczekał chwilę, a kiedy wszystkie dźwięki ucichły, nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się, a on znalazł się w pustym korytarzu. Rozejrzał się, cichutko podchodząc do drzwi szefowej. Jednak zanim zdążył zapukać, przypomniał sobie słowa Teyli: _„Chciałbyś, aby coś było. Poza tym sam fakt, iż tak bardzo zaprzeczasz, że nic was nie łączy, świadczy jak bardzo ci zależy."_

-Nie mogę tego zrobić, jeśli teraz tam wejdę, tylko potwierdzę, że mi zależy.- powiedział do siebie i szybko schował rękę do kieszeni. Ruszył przed siebie.

„A wtedy nie będę mógł się powstrzymać. Moja zazdrość i zaborczość doprowadzą w końcu do zerwania sojuszu i Elizabeth nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Ponad to, co jeśli ona nie postrzega mnie, jako faceta, tylko jej drugo dowodzącego? Zbłaźnię się."

Przeszedł korytarz i znalazł się w małej sali. Skręcił w lewo i wpadł na porucznika Forda.

- Łoo.. Uważaj trochę, zanim mnie zabijesz

- Przepraszam, sir.- odparł uśmiechający się Aiden. John zmarszczył brwi.

- Poruczniku, a ty z czego się tak cieszysz?

- Gadałem z Perkinsonem. Nasza stara, dobra doktor zaszalała.

- Że niby co? Weir i coś szalonego? Ford chyba powinieneś sobie zbadać głowę!

- Naprawdę, sir! Perkinson i Goldfish widzieli na własne oczy.- odparł porucznik.

- Ale co? Ford do rzeczy!

- Tak jest, sir. No więc przyłapali Weir i księcia na ognistym pocałunku. Mówię panu, aż się iskrzyło…

John nie słuchał go dłużej, zacisnął pięści oraz zęby. Jego źrenice zwężyły się, jednak mimo tego można było w nich ujrzeć czystą złość. Przed oczami ukazał mu się obraz szefowej w ramionach księcia. Całujących się, rozbierających... Tego było dla niego za wiele. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jego umysł podsuwa mu takie obrazy, lecz wiedział co musi zrobić. Elizabeth była jego, tylko jego! Nikt nie miał prawa jej dotykać. Musiał zaznaczyć swoje terytorium, zetrzeć z jej warg smak ust konkurenta. Sprawić, aby myślała tylko o nim. Była jego i każdy, kto się do niej zbliży, powinien o tym wiedzieć.

Odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem udał się w do komnaty dr Weir. Po drodze minął jej służki, więc miał pewność, że zastanie Elizabeth samą. Stanął pod drzwiami i nacisnął klamkę. Wszedł do środka. Romantyczny półmrok, który panował w pokoju, utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że jest tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie może obecnie przebywać. Balkon. Tam też się udał.

Zastał ją opartą o balustradę, zmarszczył brwi robiąc krok do przodu. Stał praktycznie za nią, jednak doktor Weir była tak zamyślona, że nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy, że nie jest sama. Nagle odwróciła się i wylądowała wprost w jego ramionach. John spojrzał prosto w jej oczy, jego ręce chwyciły ją za łokcie.

- Czy ty jesteś poważna?- zaczął.-Tak narażać misję, z powodu umizgów jakiegoś księcia? Jak możesz! Mi mówisz co mam robić, podczas, gdy sama zastanawiasz się jak wskoczyć mu do łóżka. Miałem o tobie lepsze zdanie, Elizabeth. Ale widocznie się pomyliłem!- krzyknął zaciskając uścisk na jej łokciach.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak… wściekłego. Znała już kilka różnych obliczy majora, ale to, to było dla niej nowością. Owszem czasami bywał poirytowany czy wręcz zły. Jednak teraz kipiał złością jak wulkan. Dr Weir przełknęła ślinę. Nie bała się go, skąd. Dobrze wiedziała, że po pierwsze jej nie skrzywdzi, a po drugie i tak miała nad nim władzę. W końcu była jego szefową i jedno jej słowo, a mógł się znaleźć na bardzo nieprzyjaznej planecie, bez możliwości powrotu do domu.

- Majorze, co to ma wszystko znaczyć? Proszę mnie puścić!- wyrzekła spokojnym głosem, próbując przynajmniej zachować jakieś pozory opanowania.

- Nie, o nie. Nie pozwolę ci uciec, nie tak szybko. Podobało ci się jak on trzymał cię w ramionach, prawda!

- John, o czym ty mówisz?- zapytała, chociaż doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, o co mu chodzi. Jednak jej ochroniarze byli gdzieś w pobliżu, podczas tamtego zdarzenia i już zdążyli powiadomić dowódcę. A teraz są skutki.

„No Elizabeth powiedz coś. Wiedziałaś, co robisz. Wiedziałaś, że i tak się dowie. Wiedziałaś również, że nie puści tego płazem! No dalej, nie stój tak."

Sheppard, mierząc Elizabeth wzrokiem, przyciągnął ją do siebie. Poluźnił trochę uścisk na łokciach kobiety, kiedy zauważył zmarszczkę na jej czole. Tą samą, która pojawiała się tam za każdym razem, kiedy była wściekła. W jego oczach płonęły iskierki złości oraz…. zazdrość?

„Zdecydowanie za dużo wypiłam. John Sheppard miałby być o mnie zazdrosny?" Pomyślała.

- Zapewne podobały ci się jego pocałunki, co? Skończyło się tylko na tym, czy poszłaś z nim na całość, 'Lizabeth!- warknął.

Zanim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć jego usta znalazły się na jej wargach. Weir otworzyła szeroko oczy, po czym zaraz je zamknęła. Poddała się chwili, jej serce waliło jak opętane, biodra samoistnie poszukały kontaktu z jego własnymi, mózg się wyłączył, a skórę przeszedł dreszcz podniecenia. Każdy włosek na jej ciele stanął na baczność. Liczyła się tylko ta jedna chwila. Oplotła swoje ręce wokół jego szyi. Nie czekała na niego, sama pogłębiła ich pieszczotę. John puścił jej łokcie, teraz jego dłoń znalazła się w jej loczkach, a druga objęła ją w pasie. Przyległa do jego ciała, jak najbliżej się dało, nie przerywając pocałunku. Bitwa, jaka toczyła się miedzy ich językami, pozostawała nierozstrzygnięta. Elizabeth, tak jak i John poświęciła szczególną uwagę na poznanie jego ruchów i odpowiadała na nie ze zdwojoną namiętnością. Oderwali się od siebie, by złapać oddech. Ich usta jednak nadal się stykały.

Gdyby miała porównywać te dwa pocałunki, John wygrałby z księciem o całe lata świetlne. Nie żeby Fryderyk był zły w tym sporcie, ale zdecydowanie nie dorastał Sheppardowi do pięt. Widać jej major miał więcej doświadczenia, w końcu nie wiadomo ile kosmitek było w tej sytuacji przed nią. Odgoniła te myśli, kiedy usta majora ponownie znalazły się na jej.

* * *

**TBC **_mam nadzieję, że rozdział was nie rozczarował...pozdrawiam_


	5. Chapter 5

John ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem, oderwał usta od warg Elizabeth. Nie zdążył jeszcze otworzyć oczu, kiedy poczuł siarczysty ból na swoim policzku, który spowodowała dłoń dr Weir. Mężczyzna spojrzał na szefową.

- Auć!

- Nigdy więcej proszę tego nie robić, majorze!- powiedziała opanowanym głosem, robiąc krok do tyłu. Sam fakt, że użyła jego rangi, zamiast imienia, świadczył, jak bardzo była wściekła. Wiedział, iż ma przechlapane i ciężko będzie mu się wytłumaczyć ze swojego czynu.- Wpada pan do mojego pokoju i obrzuca jakimiś bezsensownymi zarzutami. Swoją drogą to, co i z kim robię w moim czasie wolnym nie jest pańską sprawą. A następnie ośmiela się pan mnie całować. Co to ma niby znaczyć, majorze? Jestem pańską przełożoną i chyba należy mi się jakiś szacunek…

- Tak, ale…- próbował wtrącić John, jednak każde jego słowo spotkało się tylko z morderczym spojrzeniem ze strony Elizabeth.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłam, majorze!- położyła ręce na biodra.- Postanowiłam panu zaufać, zabrałam na MOJĄ ekspedycję, mimo iż ostrzegano mnie przed pańskim brakiem szacunku do przełożonych i problemach z wykonywaniem rozkazów. Nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy albo mnie pan kompletnie ignoruje, albo pozwala sobie na coś takiego. Ufam, iż sytuacja się więcej nie powtórzy. Jestem skłonna udzielić panu kolejnego kredytu zaufania, tym razem ostatniego. I to tylko dla tego, że potrzebujemy kogoś o pana umiejętnościach, nie tylko genetycznych.

- Elizabeth ja myślałem… Przepraszam, to się już nie powtórzy.

- Mam nadzieję. A teraz proszę mnie zostawić.

- Dr Weir, ja…

- Słucham!? Co znowu?

- Nie podoba mi się ten cały książę. Jest zbyt… idealny. Proszę, aby pani uważała. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Dobranoc.- odparł, po czym wyszedł z jej komnaty.

Elizabeth poczekała, aż drzwi się zamknęły. Następnie odwróciła się, kładąc opuszki palców na ustach z małym uśmiechem.

- Dobranoc, John.- wyszeptała, zanim udała się do łóżka.

* * *

Promienie słoneczne wpadły do jej komnaty, kiedy wiatr poruszył firankami. Elizabeth powoli otworzyła i przetarła zaspane jeszcze oczy, unosząc swoje ciało by oprzeć się plecami o zagłówek łoża. W tym samym momencie rozległo się pukanie, a kiedy dr Weir udzieliła zgody na wejście, masywne drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszły jej dwie pokojówki oraz lokaj z tacą. Panienki ukłoniły się, podczas gdy lokaj kiwnął głową stawiając tacę na stoliku i opuścił jej pokój. Terra otworzyła okno balkonowe, aby wpuścić świeżego pomieszczenia do środka, gdy Anna pomogła wyjść Elizabeth z łóżka i założyć szlafrok na cienki peniuar. Poprowadziła ją do stolika, a następnie udała się do łazienki, by napuścić wody do wanny.

- Jego wysokość polecił ci moja pani, zjeść dzisiaj w pokoju zanim udasz się zwiedzać Kostalię. Zaaranżował zwiedzanie w towarzystwie najlepszych uczonych oraz księżniczki Kendry, córki jego wysokości. Po południu zaplanowano przejażdżkę konną oraz wstępne negocjacje. Do tego czasu reszta towarzyszy milady powinna wrócić z wycieczki, jaką dla nich zaplanowano.- powiedziała Terra spoglądając na jedzącą śniadanie Elizabeth.

- Nie będę towarzyszyć mojemu zespołowi w badaniach?- zdziwiła się.

- Książę uznał…- urwała w połowie zdania i skłoniła się jak najniżej umiała, opuszczając przy tym wzrok na ziemię.

Elizabeth uniosła brew, już chcąc zapytać, dlaczego jej pokojówka nagle się tak zachowuje, kiedy usłyszała władczy głos zza pleców. Pospiesznie wstała i zawiązała odkrywający jej koszule nocną szlafrok, następnie sama dygnęła przed księciem. Mężczyzna ujął dłoń Elizabeth i ucałował koniuszki palców, wpatrując się w jej oczy, co natychmiast przyprawiło ją płomienistym rumieńcem.

- Wasza wysokość.- odparła, kiedy tylko złapała oddech. Książę w czarnych długich spodniach, złotej tunice ciasno przylegającej do jego imponujących mięśni oraz mokrymi jeszcze po kąpieli włosami, prezentował się zachwycająco.

- Droga Elizabeth, czyż dobrze sobie przypominam, że jesteśmy na ty? Oczywiście, że tak.

Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę, po czym zauważył, że jego towarzyszka stoi jeszcze w szlafroku. Zdając sobie sprawę, jaki nietakt popełnił przychodząc z samego rana do komnaty niezamężnej kobiety, która w dodatku była jego gościem, szybko puścił jej dłoń i zrobił krok do tyłu, próbując ukryć pożądanie oraz zakłopotanie, jakie rozbudziło się w nim na widok tak ponętnej i bezbronnej Elizabeth. Cóż mógł poradzić, od dawna nie miał żony ani żadnej innej kobiety, która mogłaby ogrzewać jego zimne łoże, a dr Weir nie tylko mu imponowała swoją determinacją i umiejętnościami przywódczymi, ale także była wspaniałą i piękną kobieta. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy tylko ją zobaczył, zapragnął, aby była jego. Co więcej od chwili ich pocałunku wiele o tym myślał i pomysł, aby mogła zostać jego kochanką wydał mu się niedorzeczny. Nie mógłby uczynić z niej nałożnicy, ktoś taki jak ona zasługiwał na najlepsze. Pragnął jej, ale nie w taki sposób, nie chciał tylko ciała. Chciał jej całej, jej przyjaźni, uwielbienia, a przed wszystkim uczucia. Los dr Elizabeth Weir był już przesądzony od momentu, w którym zorientował się, że ją kocha.

- Tak. Fryderyku, miałeś do mnie jakąś sprawę?- zapytała.

- Sprawę? Hmm… A tak sprawę… tak miałem sprawę. Chciałem ci życzyć udanej wycieczki i zapytać czy zechcesz towarzyszyć mi podczas przejażdżki konnej.

- Ależ oczywiście, z przyjemnością.- powiedziała spokojnym głosem.- Jednak, w sprawie tej wycieczki, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdybym dołączyła do dr McKay'a i reszty, pomagając im w badaniach?

- Zgodziłbym się na to, ale ważne jest dla mnie, abyś moja droga poznała nie tylko naszą technologię, co kulturę i obyczaje. Dlatego przydzieliłem ci najlepszych uczonych. Z resztą spotkasz się na obiedzie, gdzie będziecie mogli omówić najważniejsze kwestie, a wieczorem zaczniemy wstępne negocjację. W końcu chyba nam zależy na podpisaniu traktatu miedzy naszymi nacjami, nie uważasz najdroższa?

- Oczywiście.

- A więc wszystko ustalone. Wybacz, ale oddalę się teraz do moich obowiązków. Życzę ci miłego dnia i smacznego.- ucałował ją ponownie w rękę i odszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi komnaty. Anna i Terra wymieniły miedzy sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a zaraz potem zajęły się poranną toaletą dr Weir.

Tak jak książę obiecał, uczeni zapoznali ją z kulturą, obyczajami oraz kilkoma najnowszymi odkryciami. Co prawda, większość z ich zaawansowanej technologii, Ziemianom była znana od wieków, jednak niektóre z nich tak bardzo podobne do „zabawek" historycznych naukowców, aczkolwiek tak różne, byłby zapewne sporym ułatwieniem w krajach rolniczych czy słabo rozwiniętych przemysłowo. Elizabeth z uwagą słuchała i przyglądała się pokazowi, jaki dla niej zorganizowano, starając się zadawać jak najwięcej istotnych pytań, czy też doradzić w niektórych kwestiach. Gdy tylko skończyli zwiedzać tutejsze muzeum oraz laboratorium technologiczne, jak nazywano ogromną salę, gdzie sztaby naukowców i wynalazców dzień w dzień pracowali nad rozwojem Kostalii, dołączyła do nich córka księcia.

Kendra miała około lat piętnastu i w niczym nie przypominała swojego ojca. Duże szare oczy, zgrabny nosek i całuśne, malinowe usta osadzone na owalnej buzi, otulonej długimi, prostymi i jedwabistymi w dotyku blond włosami. Miała smukłe ciało, które przykrywała skromna biała muślinowa sukienka ozdobiona różowymi kokardkami oraz miękkie buciki z koźlęcej skóry. Dziewczyna z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy ukłoniła się przed Elizabeth.

- Lady Elizabeth jak mniemam?- zapytała wyraźnie nie czekając na odpowiedź.- Mój ojciec wręcz rozkazał mi, abym ci towarzyszyła. Jestem Kendra.

- To zaszczyt, księżniczko.- ukłoniła się, a gdy wstała, spojrzała nastolatce w oczy.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Minęło sporo czasu nim pisałam ( tak ogólnie!), no ale nadszedł w końcu moment, kiedy dokończyłam KTJT i teraz znowu zabieram się za pisanie Traktatu. Tak więc nie przeciągając zbytnio, kolejny rozdział :)_

_Pozdrawiam!_

* * *

Wbrew pozorom, Kendra wcale nie była taką, jaką Elizabeth sobie ją wyobrażała. To prawda, że na samą myśl o córce księcia, pomyślała o wrednej, zadzierającej nosa, wiecznie naburmuszonej i rozpieszczonej córeczce tatusia, która ustawia wszystkich po kątach. A kiedy ją zobaczyła, tylko utwierdziła się w tym przekonaniu. Jednak szybko musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, jak wielki błąd popełniła, oceniając Kendrę po pozorach. Dziewczyna była miła i dobrze wychowana, wcale nie zadzierała nosa. Oczywiście była stanowcza wobec ludu, ale widziała ich potrzeby, a za każdym razem, kiedy zwracali się do niej po pomoc, udzielała jej z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ludzie darzyli ją szacunkiem, ale byli również ci, którzy szeptali po kątach. W momencie, gdy minęły dwie matrony, rozmawiające na pałacowym dziedzińcu, jedna z nich spojrzała na Kendrę i obdarzyła dość niemiłym komentarzem. Dr Weir otworzyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała na dziewczynę, zachowała ona pozory, jednak oczy zdradziły smutek, Elizabeth natychmiast poprosiła o wytłumaczenie zachowania kobiet, na co Kendra tylko westchnęła.

- Och nie można się im dziwić. Arystokracja mnie nienawidzi, bo jestem symbolem ich porażki, a poza tym każda z panien w królestwie chciałaby zostać żoną ojca i matką spadkobiercy, szczególnie te dobrze urodzone. Tymczasem to moja matka, zwykła szwaczka zdobyła jego serce. Była śliczna, tak jak ty jesteś, pani. Ojciec popełnił okropny mezalians i poślubił ją. Oczywiście rada i arystokracja się sprzeciwiła, a kiedy okazało się, że mamusia spodziewa się dziecka, uknuto spisek. Małżeństwo unieważniono, a mamusię wygnano na Niwirę, planetę podległą Kostalii. Tam się urodziłam, jako biedna, nieślubna córka szwaczki. Nie znałam jej wcale, zmarła przy porodzie, a mnie wychowała jej bratanica. Miałam cudowne, proste życie. Zajmowałam się ziołami, czasami wujek Tom brał mnie na ryby, a ciocia Marigel uczyła mnie jak szyć, gotować, zajmować się rannymi. Kochali mnie, byłam dla nich córką, jakiej nie mogli mieć.

- Twój ojciec nie chciał cię odzyskać?

- Nie zależało mu, byłam nikim, dopóki nie okazało się, że wyczuwam Wraith. Gdy się dowiedział, zabrał mnie od jedynej znanej mi rodziny, umieścił w bajkowym zamku, który stał się moim więzieniem i nadał tytuł księżniczki oraz jego spadkobierczyni, chyba, że urodzi mu się dziecko z prawego łoża. A wszystko, dlatego, że kiedy mamusia się mnie spodziewała, karmiła się nią ta bestia. Zabiła ją, a mnie zostawiła tą przeklętą umiejętność.- Kendra usiadła na ławce i schowała głowę w dłonie, cichutko łkając. Elizabeth podeszła bliżej dziewczyny. Siadając, położyła rękę na jej plecach, delikatnie je gładząc w pocieszającym geście.

- Próbowałaś z nim porozmawiać, o tym, co czujesz?

- Kiedyś. Tak, powiedziałam mu, że chcą wrócić na Niwirę, jednak się nie zgodził. Wręcz zabronił. Nie chce, abym tam wracała. Według niego mam służyć królestwu, a że jestem jego następczynią to moim zadaniem jest wyjście za mąż, z mężczyznę, którego ojciec mi wyznaczy i urodzenie męskiego potomka.- powiedziała robiąc przerwę, aby otrzeć łzy, które w tym czasie swobodnie zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.- Nie chcę takiego życia!

- Kendro, czasami musimy poświecić swoje marzenia dla dobra ludzi, którzy nas otaczają. Niestety. I mimo, iż tego nie chcesz, tak jest lepiej. Nie mówię, że dla ciebie, wiem to z własnego doświadczenia, jakie to bolesne, ale niestety nie mam wyjścia, muszę poświęcić własne szczęście, dla mojego miasta. Dla Atlantydy i jej mieszkańców.- odparła Elizabeth. Dziewczyna siedząca obok spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem, prosząc o wyjaśnienie jej słow.- Wiesz, może jednak twoja sytuacja nie jest tak beznadziejna jak moja, może jest coś, co możesz zrobić…

- Jest w sumie jedna opcja.

- Tak?

- Ojciec mógłby pojąć za żonę kobietę, która dałaby mu syna i wtedy byłabym zwolniona z obowiązku wobec królestwa. Tylko, że to nie będzie wcale takie proste, jak może się wydawać.

- No tak, przecież nikogo nie można zmusić do miłości.

- Nie chodzi o to.- powiedziała wstając. Zrobiła dokładnie dwa kroki w przód, po czym powoli się odwróciła.- Moja droga Elizabeth, mój ojciec nie poślubi żadnej kobiety z Kostalii. Nie chce poślubić żadnej kobiety.

- A więc nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Wybacz księżniczko, ale nie wiem, co mam ci doradzić w tej sytuacji. Nie można zmusić nikogo do miłości, do małżeństwa.

Kendra posłała towarzyszce porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym wytłumaczyła, że wzywają ją obowiązki i po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości, odeszła w stronę pałacu, pozostawiając dr Weir samą w ogrodzie. Elizabeth wstała z ławeczki i uniosła suknię w górę na tyle, aby nie zabrudzić jej przy schodzeniu ze schodów. Pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów miała chwilę dla siebie i zamierzała to wykorzystać. Weszła na soczyście zieloną trawę, kierując się w stronę fontanny, ciesząc się spokojnym szumem drzew i śpiewem ptaków. Powietrze było rześkie, wypełnione zapachem kwiatów. Idealny obraz ogrodu sprawił, że kobieta chciała zostać w nim jak najdłużej, podziwiając jego piękno oraz korzystając z błogiego lenistwa. Usiadał na murku fontanny, zanurzać dłoń w chłodnej wodzie wykonała kilka płynnych ruchów ręką, wytwarzając malutkie fale na spokojniej tafli wody. Jej spokój został jednak szybko przerwany przez męski głos. Elizabeth odwróciła się i ujrzała Johna. Jej serce wypełniło ciepło, a policzki delikatnie zarumieniły się, kiedy na przywitanie oznajmił jaj jak pięknie wygląda. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, zapraszając jednocześnie, aby usiadł przy niej.

- Elizabeth czy możemy porozmawiać?

- Czy nie to właśnie robimy, majorze?

- Chce naprawdę porozmawiać, o wczorajszym wieczorze.- powiedział John.- Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie. Wiem jak bardzo zależy ci na zrobieniu dobrego wrażenia na księciu i podpisaniu tego sojuszu, a ja zamiast cię wspierać, zachowywałem się jak kompletny dupek.

- John, to już nie ma znaczenia. Poza tym ja tez chciałam cię przerosić, nie powinnam cie była policzkować.

- To akurat mi się należało, przecież byłem natrętny. Przysięgam Elizabeth, nigdy nie posunąłbym się do tego, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Po prostu nie ufam temu księciu i nie podoba mi się jak się do ciebie zaleca. Proszę nie odpowiadaj mu tym samym, nie flirtuj z nim.- Chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak John powstrzymał ją unosząc palec wskazujący do góry, po czym kontynuował.- Tak wiem nie mam prawa mówić ci, co masz robić i z kim, ale zależy mi na tobie, 'Lizabeth i nie chce abyś wplatała się w coś, czego wiem, że będziesz przez długi czas żałować.

- John nie mogę sobie pozwolić na coś więcej z księciem, jestem tu, aby podpisać rozejm. Tylko to się liczy.

- Jesteś też człowiekiem. Z potrzebami.- dodał.

- To prawda.- westchnęła wstając.- Jestem samotna, mimo że mam was. I tak, jego adoracja bardzo mi schlebia, ale to nic więcej. Moje serce należy już do kogoś innego.

John również wstał i zrównał krok z szefową, która przez te kilka sekund zdążyła przejść metr czy dwa. Zbadał ją dokładnie wzrokiem i zauważył, że w momencie, kiedy przyznała się, że kocha innego, jej prawa ręka spoczęła na złotym łańcuszku, który jej podarował. A dokładnie na wisiorku, który jak podejrzewał był prezentem od owego mężczyzny, o którym mówiła.

- Do niego? Narzeczonego, którego zostawiłaś na Ziemi? Simon, tak?

Nie odpowiedziała. Zaskoczona, że John nie zorientował się, o kogo jej tak naprawdę chodzi, spuściła wzrok. „Może to i lepiej, że nie wie. Przecież i tak nie odwzajemni mojego uczucia, więc, po co mam mu mówić, aby stracić przyjaźń, którą mnie obdarował?"

- My… Simon i ja nie jesteśmy już razem.- wyszeptała. John uścisnął jej rękę w pocieszającym geście, próbują tym samym ukryć, jak bardzo jest zawiedziony faktem, że to nie on jest jej ukochanym.

- Przykro mi. Gdybyś tylko czegoś potrzebowała, daj znać. Zawsze będę przy tobie, 'Lizabeth.

- Dziękuję.- odparła i przybliżając się do mężczyzny, objęła go.

John przytrzymał ja bliżej siebie dłużej niż powinien przyjaciel, jednak ani ona ani on nie chcieli zakończyć tego uścisku. Od dawno krążyło między nimi to seksualne napięcie i z każdym dniem tylko narastało. Oczywiście wiedzieli, że ze względu na ich pozycje nie mogą czegoś z tym zrobić, poza tym byli święcie przekonani, że uczucia, jakimi siebie wzajemnie darzyli, było nieodwzajemnione przez drogą stronę. Rozkoszując się tą intymną chwilą, zapomnieli o otaczającym ich świecie, nie słyszeli nawet rżenia koni, które pojawiły się niedaleko. Dopiero odgłos rozmów oraz zbliżających się kroków, sprawił, że oderwali się od siebie, nie mniej jednak nadal znajdując się w takiej odległości, która umożliwiała Johnowi dyskretne odejmowanie partnerki w pasie.

Rozmowy ucichły, wraz z pojawieniem się księcia Fryderyka na kasztanowym wierzchowcu oraz dwóch ludzi, którzy za nim prowadzili drugiego konia.

- Moja droga, ufam, iż jesteś gotowa do drogi.- oznajmił niezbyt zadowolony, ze zastał swoją oblubienicę z innym mężczyzną.

- Gdzie się wybierasz, 'Lizabeth?- zapytał John nie puszczając szefowej i ostrożnie obserwując Jego Wysokość.

- Obiecała mi konną przejażdżkę, na która właśnie ją zabieram, majorze. Więc jeśli pan wybaczy.- jednym ruchem ręki przywołał swoich ludzi do siebie, którzy pokazali kobiecie śnieżnobiałego wierzchowca.- Nazywamy ją Aurora. To najlepsza klacz w całej mojej stadninie, pani. Zechciej przyjąć ją jak mój osobisty dar dla ciebie.

Elizabeth podeszła do zwierzęcia i spoglądając mu w oczy, pogłaskała.

- Jesteś piękna Auroro.- koń obwąchał nową właścicielkę.- Dziękuję cie za wspaniały dar, książę. Nie jestem jednak pewna czy mogę go przyjąć.

- Oczywiście, że możesz.- z gracja zszedł z konia, by pomóc kobiecie usiąść w siodle, jednak John, z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, uprzedził go i sam upewnił się, że Elizabeth nic nie grodzi na koniu.- Skoro jesteś gotowa, moja pani, powinniśmy ruszać.

- W sumie tez bym się chętnie wybrał. Zobaczę co nieco królestwa.- wtrącił John dając pozostałym wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że tak łatwo nie odpuść. Zrezygnowany książę, kazał przyprowadzić jeszcze jednego wierzchowca. A gdy, po kilku minutach każdy z nich był gotowy, ruszyli kłusem przed siebie. John nie odstępował swojej szefowej ani na chwilę, próbując konkurować z Fryderykiem, któremu było to wyjątkowo nie w smak. W końcu liczył na romantyczną przejażdżkę z Elizabeth, po której mógłby zabrać się w ustronne miejsce, gdzie kilku jego zaufanych ludzi szykowało dla nich kolację przy świecach. A zamiast tego towarzyszył mu irytujący mężczyzna, o którym nie wiedział nic, poza tym, co przypuszczał, kiedy obserwował go przy dr Weir, że mu na niej zależy.

„ Nie jest on dla mnie żadną przeszkoda, ale trochę utrudnia mi moje zaloty. No cóż, chce ze mną konkurować, dobrze. Pokażę mu, gdzie jego miejsce." Pomyślał władca, zrównując wierzchowca z Elizabeth, która korzystając z zamyślenia mężczyzn, pognała do przodu.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kolejna część :) Pozdrawiam!_

* * *

Fryderyk ściągnął wodze, gdy tylko znalazł się na równi z kobietą. Pokazał jej, gdzie dokładnie będą się kierować, wprost przed siebie żwirową drogą przecinającą gaj, za którym znajdował się drewniany most. Most ten łączył wyspę wraz z resztą lądu. Jednak oni udawali się jeszcze dalej, aż za przydrożną gospodę oraz wioskę, aż do lasu. Podziwiając widoki John podjechał dr Weir, starał się trzymać jak najbliżej, nie pozwalając tym samym Fryderykowi na przebywanie sam na sam z jego szefową, co zaczynało irytować księcia. W pewnym momencie, po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Fryderykiem, kobieta przyspieszyła, a książę zaraz za nią. John od razu domyślił się, że para zamierza się ścigać i także ruszył galopem. Całe szczęście, gdyż chwilę później, kiedy Elizabeth patrząc w tył za władcą, gnała do przodu, kilkanaście metrów przed jej wierzchowcem wyskoczyło z lasu Wraith. Koń stanął dęba, po czym puścił się cwałem do przodu, nie reagując na żadne polecenia. Fryderyk ruszył na Wraith, jednak zanim do niego dojechała, kilku ludzi wybiegło zza drzew i pojmało potwora, a następnie zabiło.

John nie zastanawiał się, działając na autopilocie, zmusił konia do jeszcze szybszej jazdy i ruszył w kierunku Elizabeth, która zataczała koło i praktycznie kierowała się w jego stronę. Gdy tylko zrównał się z przerażoną kobietą, przybliżył swojego wierzchowca do niej i powoli objął ją w pasie. Kobieta kurczowo trzymając się szyj Aurory, nawet nie zauważyła pomocy, która nadeszła. Dopiero głos mężczyzny proszący, aby się go chwyciła, wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Elizabeth, już dobrze. Na trzy przerzucę cie na mojego konia, dobrze?- kiwnęła tylko głową, nie odrywając się od Aurory.- Raz, dwa…trzy.

Major w ostatnim momencie uratował szefową. Posadził ją przed sobą i zaborczo objął, przytulając ją do piersi. Elizabeth poddała się jego uściskowi, powoli rozluźniając spięte ciało.

- Już dobrze, Elizabeth. Jestem przy tobie, zawsze będę przy tobie.- wyszeptał jej do ucha, w drodze do zamku.  
John zatrzymał wierzchowca na dziedzińcu i niczym doświadczony rycerz, z gracją zeskoczył z konia, wyciągając ręce w stronę Elizabeth, pomagając jej zsiąść. Ludzie oraz służba, którzy przyszli sprawdzić, co tak poruszyło królewskich hyclów, teraz oglądała przedstawienie. Książę dojechał chwile za majorem, szybko zeskoczył z konia i podbiegł do dr Weir. Już chciał ja chwycić w ramiona i przytulić, jednak jedne ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Johna, powstrzymało go przed ta próbą.  
-Jesteś cała?  
- Tak, nic mi nie jest Wasza Wysokość. John, jak zwykle pospieszył mi na ratunek.- powiedziała ciepło uśmiechając się do Shepparda. Ten chwycił ja za rękę i pogłaskał.  
- Dr Weir.- odwróciła wzrok i zobaczyła zmartwioną Teylę oraz resztę drużyny.- Co się stało?  
- Wraith wyskoczyło praktycznie przed koniem Elizabeth.- powiedział John, po czym kontynuował do swoich ludzi.- Od tej pory dr Weir ma mieć ochronę przez cały dzień i noc. Dwóch strażników ma jej towarzyszyć, gdziekolwiek się wybierze oraz pilnować drzwi jej komnaty.  
- John. To nie jest potrzebne.

Mężczyzna przerosił resztę, tłumacząc, że odprowadzi kobietę do jej komnaty, aby mogła odpocząć. Jej służące udały się za nimi w odpowiedniej odległości, a rozzłoszczony książę został razem ze swoją świtą, złowrogo wydając polecenia. Oczywiście fakt, że Elizabeth była teraz w ramionach Johna, był przyczyną jego gniewu.  
Doszli pod jej komnatę. Sheppard otworzył drzwi i oznajmił służką swojej szefowej, że muszą na chwilę zostać sami, aby porozmawiać. Dziewczęta ukłoniły się i zamknęły drzwi za mężczyzną.

-Elizabeth uwierz mi to jest konieczne. To, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło może i było wypadkiem, ale nie mogę pozwolić, aby coś ci się stało.-chwycił ją za rękę.- Elizabeth jesteś zbyt ważna dla nas, dla mnie, abym mógł tak ryzykować. Nie kłuć się ze mną. Wiem, co robię.  
- John…

Kobieta spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, wzdychając. Zrobiła krok do przodu, zmniejszając dystans, jaki ich dzielił. Cisza, która nastała, nie była z rodzaj tych niezręcznych, wprost przeciwnie, była naprawdę wymowna. Spojrzenia, jakie sobie posyłali, mówiły jak bardzo im na sobie zależy i mimo iż nigdy nie wyznali sobie uczuć. Elizabeth przez cały czas prowadziła wewnętrzną walkę między tym, co czuło i chciało robić jej serce, a jej rozumem. Bicie serca przyspieszyło, zupełnie, jakby głupie chciało wyrwać się z jej piersi, mimo to pozostawała niewzruszona na jego coraz bardziej intymne gesty. Nie mogła przecież dać mu się uwieść, nie to nie przystaje dowódcy Atlantydy, aby wiązać się z kimś, kto jej podlegał, a szczególnie z majorem Johnem Sheppardem. W końcu miała dawać przykład, a związek wyraźnie łamiący przepisy, nie świadczyłby dobrze.

- John…- wyszeptała.

Mężczyzna ujął jej dłoń i ucałował. Tym razem kobieta nie protestowała. Jej ręka powędrowała do policzka mężczyzny, delikatnie go pieszcząc. John przechylił głowę, wtulając się w jej dłoń, w między czasie zrobił krok do przodu, a gdy znalazł się kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy, spojrzał w oczy kobiety.

- Elizabeth, naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo mi na tobie zależy i przenigdy nie chciałbym, aby coś ci się stało. Obawiam się, że mógłbym tego nie przeżyć.- zrobił krótką przerwę, po czym dodał.- Kocham cię.

„Raz się żyje. Skoro i jemu zależy na mnie, tak jak mi na nim, po co mam się powstrzymywać." Pomyślała, ulegając. Ich nosy zetknęły się, a głębokie i ciężkie oddechy zakłóciły ciszę, jaka panowała w komnacie.

Sheppard nie zwlekał, powolnym ruchem ręki przyciągnął ją do siebie, obie dłonie kobiety spoczęły na jego torsie. Drugą dłonią podtrzymał jej głowę, palce przy okazji zanurzył w loczkach. Musnął ustami jej czoło, a następnie zaborczo przytulił.

Fryderyk szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarz ozdobiony portretami przodków, obmyślając plan. Miał dość tego nadętego majora, który psuł mu zaloty, widać było, że czuł coś do dr Weir, co księciu było naprawdę nie na rękę. Na szczęście widział także, jak inne kobiety na balu otaczały jego wroga i jak on sam na nie spoglądał, z pożądaniem. Widocznie lubił otoczenie pięknych kobiet, a Fryderyk zamierzał to wykorzystać, jeśli tylko jeszcze raz wejdzie mu w drogę. Książę zatrzymał się przed komnatą Elizabeth i zapukał, kiedy jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, nie zrezygnował i odszedł, natomiast otworzył dwuskrzydłowe drzwi na oścież, wchodząc do środka. Zastał swą lubą w objęciach majora, Fryderyk odruchowo zacisnął pięść i głośno odchrząknął, komunikując im swoja obecność w pomieszczeniu. John natychmiastowo odsunął się od szefowej.

- Moja pani, chciałem zamienić kilka słów o dzisiejszej niespodziewanej sytuacji.- zaczął.  
- Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość. Proszę.- gestem ręki zaprosiła go do stolika i krzeseł, wskazując jedno, aby usiadł. Książę zrobił jak go o to poproszono.  
- Chciałbym, ale porozmawiać na osobności.- zwrócił się do Johna, który ani drgnął. Elizabeth dyskretnie dotknęła ramienia przyjaciela, na co on dość niechętnie, lecz jednak skierował się do drzwi.- Och bym był zapomniał. Moja siostra Charlott czeka na ciebie, mości panie, w sali tronowej. Zdaje się, że podczas balu coś jej obiecałeś.

Sheppard zmarszczył brwi. Fakt podczas balu kręciło się obok niego sporo młodych panien, ale nie przypominał sobie, aby któraś z nich przedstawiła się, jako siostra władcy. Chociaż mógł zapomnieć, nie był nimi zbyt zainteresowany, gdyż bez przerwy starał się mieć Elizabeth w zasięgu wzroku, a poza tym wypił wtedy trochę więcej, niż zawsze sobie na to pozwalał. Mężczyzna ukłonił się księciu i wyszedł na poszukiwanie tajemniczej Charlott.

Znalazł ją w sali tronowej, tak jak powiedział mu monarcha. Nadzorowała wymianę zasłon oraz coś, co wyglądało na wybór nowych materiałów. Podszedł do niej powolnym krokiem, podziwiając jej figurę.

- Księżniczko?- zapytał, a kobieta odwróciła się. Jej długie rdzawe włosy, spięte w modnego kłosa, przecięły powietrze w poziomej linii.  
- Majorze, pamiętał pan.- ucieszyła się.

John przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Była dość młoda, koło dwudziestki, no może parę lat więcej. Z twarzy ładna, chociaż kropla w krople podobna do brata. Jej kobieca kibić dość okrągła, lecz przyjemna dla oka. Nosiła bogato zdobioną koronką, suknię z zielonego muślinu. Głos natomiast miała bardzo władczy, ale zarazem niski i okropnie piskliwy, co przy dłuższej konwersacji było dość uciążliwe dla uszu.

- Joachimie dopilnuj reszty.- powiedziała chwytając Johna pod ramię.- Major Sheppard dotrzyma mi towarzystwa podczas spaceru.  
- Oczywiście księżniczko.

Wyszli przez frontowe drzwi wprost na taras, z którego udali się kamienna dróżką na fontannę. John tak jak podobno obiecał, uraczył ją opowieściami o swoich przygodach oraz przyjaźni, jaka dzieli go między jego drużyną i dr Weir. Charlott słuchała uważnie, od czasu do czasu usiłując flirtować z towarzyszem. Major jednak każdą taką próbę, zbywał, bardzo subtelnie i delikatnie. Nikt nie chciał urazić młodszej siostry Fryderyka, a co się z tym wiązało i samego księcia tylko, dlatego, że dla odmiany nie był zainteresowany narzucającą mu się dziewczyna. Mimo, iż była urodziwa, to w sumie dość pospolita, a co się tyczyło jej osobowości, nudna.

- Wiesz, sir Johnie mój brat obiecał mi, że wyprawi małe przyjęcie z okazji podpisania traktatu.  
- Myślałem, że odbyło się no już wczoraj.  
- Oh nie. Wczorajszy bal był na cześć lady Elizabeth, która swoją droga wyglądała olśniewająco. Bez zaprzeczenia przyćmiła swą urodą najpiękniejsze debiutantki sezonu oraz inne panny w królestwie.  
- 'Liz zawsze pięknie wygląda.- powiedział półszeptem.  
- Słucham, sir Johnie? Mówił coś pan?  
- Nie przyćmiła twej urody, o pani.- odparł całując jej jedwabiście gładką dłoń.  
- Jesteś bardzo łaskawy, sir, ale nie mogę się równać z urodą lady Elizabeth.  
- Nie łaskawy, lecz szczery.

W głębi duszy wiedział, że księżniczka ma racje. Nikt nie mógł się równać z doktor Elizabeth Weir, pod każdym względem. Ale jego obowiązkiem było nie zepsucie kruchego porozumienia, wiec jego opinia i uczucia musiały pozostać tylko dla niego, wymagano od niego, aby postępował tak, by dr Weir bez przeszkód mogła doprowadzić do sojuszu.

Tymczasem Elizabeth usiadła naprzeciwko księcia. Złapał ją za rękę, kiedy zaczął mówić jak bardzo mu przykro z powodu tego, co się stało.

- Jest mi naprawdę przykro, moja droga, za to co się wydarzyło. Wraith został rozbrojony i zamknięty w celi. Nasi wojownicy użyją go w czasie szkolenia, ale nie będę cię zanudzać szczegółami. Lepiej opowiedz mi jak ci minął dzień z moja córką. Wiem, ze to trochę niecodzienne, abyś poznawała Kendrę, na tym etapie naszej znajomości, ale było to dla mnie bardzo ważne, a poza tym to właśnie ona wie najwięcej na temat ludu i ich opiniach. Tak więc ufam, że zwiedzanie i rozmowa z nią, były dla ciebie pomocne w poznawaniu Kostalijczyków, pani.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

- Będziemy mogli dzisiaj porozmawiać o sojuszu? Oczywiście chcę się jeszcze skonsultować z moją drużyną…  
- Jak sobie życzysz, Elizabeth. Spotkamy się zaraz po kolacji. Moja siostra, księżniczka Charlott urządza małe przyjęcie. Ufam, że będziesz mi towarzyszyć, pani.  
- Tak.  
- Świetnie, a więc wszystko ustalone.- Podszedł do siedzącej kobiety i ucałował jej dłoń.- Zostawię cię teraz samą, ale już z niecierpliwością oczekuję naszego spotkania.

Fryderyk wyszedł z komnaty, dając tym samym kobiecie czas na przemyślenie dzisiejszych wydarzeń, a przede wszystkim wyznania Johna. Nie codziennie przecież przystojny mężczyzna wyznaje ci miłość, w dodatku taki, do którego skrycie się wzdycha. Jednak coś, jakaś mała cząstka jej mózgu, która zdołała się oprzeć urokowi majora, podpowiadała jej, że to się źle skończy i jedyne, co ją czeka to ból. Szybko oddaliła te myśli, na razie chciała się chociaż łudzić, że to dzieje się naprawdę. John ją kochał, a ona jego.

„Nie powiedziałam mu, że go kocham…" dotarło do niej po chwili. „Czy on myśli, że nic do niego nie czuje? Tak, dawałam mu odczuć, że nic mnie nie interesuje związek, ale przecież przepisy zabraniają… Muszę mu jak najszybciej powiedzieć, co czuje. Najlepiej zaraz."

Dr Weir powolnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je, znajdując po drugiej stronie zamierzającego pukać Rodneya oraz Teyle. Posłała im mały uśmiech, po czym zdając sobie sprawę, ze przyjaciele chcą jej pewnie opowiedzieć o dzisiejszej wyprawie oraz przedyskutować potencjalne warunki traktatu, zanim zostanie on podpisany, wpuściła ich do środka. John musiał zaczekać, najpierw trzeba było się zając przyszłością swoich ludzi oraz Atlantydy, a dopiero później własnymi uczuciami.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
